


Bad professor

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: All the Smut, All the puns, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Inspired by Fanfic, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Tried to be funny, bad professor, mcdanno, short smutty fic, sort of roleplay but not really, undercover but not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 23:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: A surprise visit at the end of a case. Steve is punny and it brings out the worst best in Danny.





	Bad professor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlin_Wolfgang_Trades_Hale/gifts).

Danny packs up his bag and looks around his temporary office, making sure he didn’t forget anything. Today marks the end of two weeks substitute teaching while uncovering a fraud case. He’s pretty sure the university just wanted him back to teach, because Jerry found out this morning that they simply “misplaced” the tests. Mark from History told him they’ve had trouble replacing the econ professor since the whole unfortunate pig-eating-professor incident went down. And with midterms coming up the faculty is desperate for a proper replacement. He contemplates texting Steve to see if he wants to have dinner together but decides against it. Steve has been acting weird around him since they started this case, he keeps insinuating, teasing and almost flirting. If Danny believed for one second that Steve meant it he’d be tempted to see how far his partner will take it. Only Steve retreats every time he drops one of his horrible pick up lines. So Danny, not willing to bring it up hours later, is forced to let it go.

Just as he’s about to leave there’s timid knock on the door. He frowns, there are strict office hours and the students mostly honour them. He sighs, sitting back down behind the desk, if he can help one more person on their way then he’ll do it.

“Come in.”

Instead of a haggard student, Steve saunters in, snug white shirt, jeans that look as if they are painted on and a shit eating grin on his perfectly chiselled face. Danny gapes at him as he turns and locks the door behind him. 

“Steve? What are ..”

He falls silent and watches with wide eyes as Steve sinks in the chair, gesturing for Danny to do the same. He wasn’t really conscious of the fact that he stood up, so he lowers himself back down. Danny waits for Steve to start talking but when the man in question stays silent he impatiently huffs. Just before he can ask again Steve shifts. His long legs fall open, biting his bottom lip and dragging his fingers up over his thighs up to an impressive bulge. The whole thing is very Basic Instinct and Danny can’t really get over the fact that Steve has the ability to be this obscene with all of his clothes on. He takes a moment to appreciate the image Steve provides before he clears his throat. Only to be distracted by Steve’s fingers playing with the zipper of his tight jeans.

“Professor, I’ve dropped my minor and I have a new major in my pants.”

Danny chokes on laughter at the ridiculous statement and Steve’s grin is blinding. Danny smiles and lets his eyes rove over Steve’s body. When their eyes meet, Danny raises an eyebrow in question, Steve shrugs but doesn’t say anything. It seems as if they are about to cross a line, a line they both guarded carefully for the past eight years. Hoping he’s making the right choice he takes a deep breath and plays along.

“Mmm and what would you like me to do about it?”

Steve smirks and leans back.

“Well, I know you love this student body, and I want a better grade.”

His words are accompanied with his hands sliding down his body, coming to rest on his thighs. Danny swallows thickly, and licks his lips. Steve pops the button of his jeans and lowers the zipper. He gives Danny a searching look and he must find what he needs in Danny’s face because he pulls his cock out. Danny is vaguely aware of his breathing speeding up, he barely hears Steve’s next words.

“You see Professor Williams, Sir, I’ve boned up for my midterm, I’m hoping you can help me cram.”

Danny closes his eyes for one moment before he stands up and cautiously walks around the desk, coming to a stop in front of his cheeky partner. He nods and lewdly grabs his own cock, eyeing Steve up and down, leering.

“I don't really give a shit about the essay test, so let's skip it and get to the oral exam.”

That startles a laugh out of Steve, but he immediately slides of the chair and onto his knees. Steve leans in and nuzzles Danny’s covered cock. He shudders, gripping the edge of the desk and spreads his legs wider. Steve grins up at him as he opens Danny’s slacks. His cock springs free, pointing up to his navel, already leaking heavily. It takes Steve mere seconds to pull off Danny’s shoes, slacks and boxers. Steve’s fingers are warm and his breath hot on Danny’s cock. Danny shudders as Steve’s dry lips kiss the weeping tip, his muscles contract in shock and arousal.

“Jesus, Steve.”

“Buckle up professor.”

Steve mumbles before he sucks Danny’s cock down. His hips involuntarily stutter forward and he shouts out in surprise. His hands fly to Steve’s head but he doesn’t seem bothered at all. Some part of him realises that this is probably because Steve has done this before. He pushes the thought away and focuses on the wet, hot sucking sensations. His fingers slowly carding through Steve’s soft hair. Steve’s big hands are pinning his hips to the desk and Danny can already feel the hand shaped bruises that will surely appear. Steve pulls off with a wet pop.

“Can you keep still for me?”

Danny stares at Steve’s spit shiny, swollen lips has to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning out loud.

“Danny?”

“What?” And then the question Steve asked registers “Yeah, I mean sure I can.”

Steve shakes his head with a smile before he dives back in, licking and sucking like he’s trying to get to the center of a gum pop. He jumps slightly when Steve’s fingers trail up the back of his thighs. They spread his cheeks and a wet finger probes at his hole, Danny can feel himself open up and the single digit slips in. When Steve shuffles forward, Danny’s legs end up on Steve’s shoulders. He’s forced to keep himself up, his arms straining under his own weight. Then Steve’s impossibly long finger nudges his prostate and his arms buckle, increasing the pressure. He whines and Steve’s chuckles, or tries to and the vibrations take him straight to the edge. When his cock taps the back of Steve throat, the bastard swallows and Danny cums with shout. He sags but Steve smoothly stands up, Danny’s legs dropping down to Steve’s waist. Steve kisses him hard. Danny opens his mouth under the onslaught, groaning when he tastes himself on Steve’s tongue. He presses forward, deepening the kiss, it’s filthy and hot, with way to much saliva but neither seem to care. When Steve pulls back it dawns on Danny that this was their first kiss and he drags Steve back in for another taste. Several minutes later Steve breaks the kiss, gives him a quick peck and turns him around, manhandling him onto the desk. Steve steps up close behind him, draping himself firmly against Danny’s back. He can feel Steve’s cock pressing wetly against the crease of his ass and he pushes back against it. Steve chuckles, kissing Danny’s shoulder.

“I need more, I want to fuck you. Can I professor Williams?”

“Mmm if you don’t, I’ll withdraw my financial aid.”

Steve laughs, fondling Danny’s ass. He feels Steve’s slick, wet cock prodding against his hole and he relaxes into the intrusion. Steve pushes in to the hilt in one smooth slide, groaning as he bottoms out. Danny can feel the rough material of Steve’s jeans brushing against his thighs. A spike of arousal travels through him. Steve slaps his ass and Danny moans out loud.

“Fuck Danny, so tight.” Steve’s out of breath, his voice is hoarse as he draws back and drives his hips forward with a hard punch “I won’t last long.”

Steve repeats the motion, setting an impossible fast pace and Danny has to brace himself to keep from being squashed into the desk. He tries to push back but Steve pins his hips and he can’t do anything more than stand there and take everything Steve has to give. His own cock makes a valiant try at getting hard but to no avail, he’s well and truly spent. Danny clenches his muscles and Steve groans. His thrusts faltering, hips slowly grinding to a halt and Danny can feel him cum deep inside. Steve slumps over Danny’s back, peppering his neck and shoulders in butterfly kisses. He elbows Steve in the stomach.

“Steve get up, you’re heavy.”

Steve carefully pulls out, sitting back down and pulling Danny into his lap. Danny turns to him.

“So. That just happened.”

Steve doesn’t answers right away and Danny abruptly pulls away. God, Steve might have been just playing out a fantasy and here he was giving his heart away.

“Hey, no whatever you’re thinking you’ve got it wrong. This has been brewing for a while. As in a couple of years.”

Danny’s heart soars, and he smiles.

“Yeah it has, huh?”

Steve smiles and drags him into a kiss. Seconds or minutes later they break away from each other.

“You’re leaking on my jeans.”

“Oh my god. You did not just say that.” He throws up his hands “Barely started and the romance is already dead and gone.”

Steve laughs and kisses him again.

“I might also be a tiny bit in love with you.”

Danny nods, stealing another kiss.

“Good, it would have been a drag if I was the only one.”

They spent an eternity kissing, whispering promises into each others skin before Danny finally tears himself away. It takes them a good fifteen minutes to make themselves presentable. They leave the office laughing, Steve’s hand warm on his back as he locks the door. There are several students loitering in the hallway, one of them shouts after them.

_ “Professor Williams? I wasn’t aware that was a part of the syllabus!" _

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> After reading Undercover by Merlin_Wolgang_Trades_Hale (Thank you for the inspiration!) and listening to Stephen Lynch this smutty plotbunny started hopping around. Today I wrote it down I hope you guys like the result, I always love to hear your thoughts. Kudos and comments are always cherished and appreciated. That being said, English is not my first language and any and all mistakes are my own, if you happen to spot any please tell me so I can correct them. Thank you for reading!


End file.
